Czego tu nie da kochać się
Czego tu nie da kochać się (ang. What's Not To Love) to szósta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Ukochany Broadway, gdy uczestnicy ścigali się po Central Parku, opisując wszystkie najlepsze i najgorsze cechy Nowego Jorku. Piosenka jest śpiewana przez większość zawodników pozostawionych w grze choć najwięcej kwestii mają Courtney, Lindsay i Owen. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Courtney: Czego się nie kocha w Nowym Jorku? Taksówki tu trąbią stojąc w korku! Bandyty strzał! Gołębi kal! Czego tu nie da kochać się? Owen: Zabawy są tu najzabawniejsze! I precle są tu najpreclowniejsze! Włóczęga też tu najwredniejszy jest! Czego tu nie da kochać się!? Oj... Lindsay: Tu wciąż można patrzeć! Jak zbija się kasę! Szalone miasto nie zapada w sen! DJ: Balecik! Lindsay: Co to ma być!? Dosyć! Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Ciągły zgiełk jest w podziemnym metrze! Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay i Sierra: Cappuccino się tu miło chłepcze! Owen: Tu precle mam! Kto ich fanem jest! Noah: Ooo! Parzy! Parzy! Owen: Czego tu nie? Lindsay i Owen: Czego tu nie? Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen i Noah: Czego tu nie!? Nie da kochać się? |-| Tekst angielski = Courtney: What's not to love about New York City? The taxis honk out a New York ditty! The crime is high! The pigeons fly! What's not to love about New York? Owen: The lights are brighter! The fun is funner! The bagels are bagel-er, And the bums are bummer! The dirt and grime make every alley shine! What's not to love about New York? Oops! Lindsay: The stores, and the fashion! Big shows where stars cash in! It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps! DJ: Dance break! Lindsay: For the love of dance, stop! Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Subway trains, and the hustle-bustle! Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay i Sierra: Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle! Owen: And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans! Noah: Whoa, hot, hot, hot! Owen: What's not to love? Lindsay i Owen: What's not to love? Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Noah, Owen i Sierra: What's not to love... about New York? Ciekawostki Ogólne *Podczas niektórych części piosenki, drużyny odpowiadają kolorom swoich drużyn: **Drużyna Amazonek (różowy) **Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki (niebieski) **Drużyna Zwycięzców (żółty) Ciągłości *Jest to trzecia piosenka rozpoczęta przez Courtney. Pozostałe to Leć z nami już i Nim umrze się. *Bezdomny którego Owen przeskoczył jest tym samym który ukradł Ezekielowi portfel w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! i który spał w pociągu w Milion sposobów, by stracić milion dolarów. *Jest to pierwsza z dwóch piosenek sezonu, w której różne zabytki z tej lokalizacji są pokazywane w całej piosence. Drugą jest Owce trzeba strzyc. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka wykorzystująca inny styl animacji. W tym przypadku wszyscy zawodnicy są kolorowani kolorem ich drużyny. Pozostałe to: O, Izzy, Kradnie chłopców i Versus. Odniesienia *Podczas solówki Lindsay, jest ona ubrana jak Holly Golightly, jak jest przedstawiona w pierwszej scenie filmu "Śniadanie u Tiffany’ego" z 1961 roku. *Owen tańczący na klawiszach wielkiego fortepianu może być odniesieniem do komediowego filmu "Duży" z 1988 roku. *Słynne miejsca pokazane podczas piosenki to Washington Square Park w słynnej dzielnicy Greenwich Village, Most Brookliński, Chrysler Building i Empire State Building. *Głównym stylem piosenki i jego temat jest hołdem złożonym New York, New York z filmu "Na przepustce" z 1944 roku. *Styl animacji i schemat kolorów użytych w tej piosence mogą być odniesieniem do numeru musicalowego Disneya z Nowego Jorku, Błękitna rapsodia. Błędy *Piegi Courtney znikają w momentach piosenki gdy Drużyna Amazonek jest koloru różowego. Galeria Ogólne = Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(01).png|"Czego się nie kocha w Nowym Jorku?" S03E05 Czego tu niue da kochać się.png|"Taksówki tu trąbią stojąc w korku!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(02).png|"Bandyty strzał!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(03).png|"Gołębi kal!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(04).png|"Czego tu nie da kochać się?" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(05).png|"Zabawy są tu najzabawniejsze!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(06).png|"I precle są tu najpreclowniejsze!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(07).png|"Włóczęga też tu najwredniejszy jest!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(08).png|"Czego tu nie da kochać się!? Oj..." Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(09).png|"Tu wciąż można patrzeć! Jak zbija się kasę!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(10).png|"Szalone miasto nie zapada w sen!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(11).png|"Balecik!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(12).png|DJ śpiewa podczas piosenki. S03E05 - Taniec Leshawny.png|"Co to ma być!? Dosyć!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(13).png|"Ciągły zgiełk jest w podziemnym metrze!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(14).png|"Cappuccino się tu miło chłepcze!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(15).png|"Tu precle mam! Kto ich fanem jest!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(16).png|"Ooo! Parzy! Parzy!" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(17).png|"Czego tu nie?" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(18).png|"Czego tu nie?" Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(19).png|"Czego tu nie!? Nie da kochać się?" |-| Błędy = Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(13).png|Pierwsza... Czego_tu_nie_da_kochać_się_(19).png|...i druga scena w której, Courtney nie ma piegów. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki